Life can't get any wierder
by HamatoMikaela
Summary: Mikaela, Juan, and Angel are normal students on a school trip to New York. Except after an encounter with the Kraang causes them to end up living with the turtles. Will they be able to live with them and not reveal that their from a different dimension and know all about them? Or will they mess up and ruin everything?
1. Chapter 1

Mikaela sat on a chair at the far side of the hotel room. Checking her Pinterest feed, she came across the most adorable piece of Donatello fan art. 'So Cute!' she internally squealed. "You're so pathetic." said a voice. "Just like you, Juan." muttered Mikaela, never taking her eyes off the screen. "QUE DIJIS-" "YO DIGO LO QUE ME DA LA PU-" "YA." yelled Angel as he dried his light brown curls, soaked wet from the shower he had just taken. "What is going on in here. I can't let you two alone for 5 minutes without a fight occurring." "O I don't know. Ask her she's the one that provoked me." answered Juan. "Stop being so dramatic. I can't say a thing without you on my back." Mikaela said defending herself. " Ok enough lets get to sleep. Its late and if we don't get up early tomorrow we'll be left behind. Huffing, both Mikaela and Juan walked over towards Angel. "Hmmm lets see. Two beds. Three people: two boys and one girl. The most logical thing is for you two to share a bed and leave the other one for me." analyzed Mikaela. "What!? How come you get a bed all to your self?" asked Juan rather irritated. " Because I'm the only female." responded Mikaela. "So. You and angel are like besties. You share beds."

"No. You."

"NO. YOU."

"YOU."

"YOU."

*snore*

Both simultaneously turned their heads to face towards the noise. There spread out on one of the beds slept Angel soundly. Finally managing to get her jaw off the floor, Mikaela gave Juan one last glare and quietly made her way to the left side of the bed were she lied down to sleep. Sighing one last time, Juan lied down on the right side were he took out his phone and checked for anything new on the web.

Waking up in a cold sweat, Mikaela spun towards the two boy that rested peacefully on the two beds. Knowing that the only way for her to be awoken like that meant something bad was going to happen, Mikaela decided to accept the task of waking her roommates. "Wake up Angel" softly whispered Mikaela into Angel's ear as she shook him. "ZOMBIES" shrieked Angel, frightening Mikaela and waking up Juan. " You are now banned from watching the walking dead." stated Mikaela. "Why did you wake him?'' asked Juan in the middle of a yawn. " I don't really know how to say this but...um... I woke up a few minutes ago in a cold sweat and I think I woke because something bad is going to happen." awkwardly responded Mikaela fiddling with her fingers. Juan's jaw nearly touched the floor." Seriously you woke us up for _that._ Ok. If you need me I'll be asleep." "No" Said Mikaela. "Lets pack just in case something _does_ happen." Grumbling and muttering words that shouldn't be repeated, Juan and Angel packed their stuff leaving nothing in the hotel room. After they placed the suitcases next to window, Mikaela finally felt satisfied. " _Now_ may we go to sleep?" asked Juan. "Yes, you may." said Mikaela. Angel dropped face forward onto the bed while Juan landed on his back. Mikaela simply lied down and pulled the covers over her body. Giving the clock one last glance, which read 11:59, Mikaela finally fell asleep.

"Kraang must gather the ones know as students." said an android as it kicked down the door leading towards the room. All three children, once asleep, now sat straight up from their beds. Analyzing what was occurring, the kids ran to the window which led to a fire escape. When all three managed to get close enough to it, the Kraang droids grabbed their ankles and dragged them outside of the hotel to a van already filled with more of their classmates.

Once they arrived at the warehouse which the Kraang were now using as a lab, The pink aliens pushed the students into various cages which they hung over giant vats of glowing ooze. "Who are they and what did they hang us over?" panicked Juan. Angel extremely frightened held onto Juan's arm. ''Their Kraang. Weird alien creeps and that glowing green stuff under us? Mutagen." Explained Mikaela. She looked up to find two pairs of confused eyes. Sighing, she started to explain more.

"From the plans I managed to take from our last battle with the Kraang, Their next experiment should take place riiiiight here." Pointed Donatello into the window from an old abandoned warehouse. "Lets go in." said Leo. Once inside, they noticed all the cages filled with children and a few adults. "Wow soo many humans. So many new friends." said Mikey observing the cages. After receiving a hit by Raph, the humanoid turtles made their way down without the Kraang knowing. While Donnie deprogrammed the computers, the rest of the team unlocked the cages and helped the children and adults down. When the turtles had merely one left, the Kraang arrived and gain control of the situation once more. Just before Raph could reach the lock to the last cage, A kraang droid hit a button which made it move towards the vat of mutagen located in the center. Just as the Kraang was going to press the button to drop the cage, Donnie hit it but it was to late. When Donnie had hit it, the Kraang droid pushed the button and the cage dropped. The children inside braced onto the iron bars as the cage made its way to the mutagen. Just as it was going to hit, Raph pushed it, having it come off track. The cage fell with a big bang causing the door to swing right on open. Raph fell onto the floor not to far from the cage. The children inside got out and ran towards to fallen mutant who had saved them from being mutated. The children lifted him up and started to carry him to the door which his brothers helped the others escape through. "Que vamos a ser ahora?"(What are we going to do now?)" Que yo se Juan. Mikaela quieres explicar que vamos a hacer ahora?"(What do I know Juan. What are we going to do now Mikaela?) " Ven. Lo vamos a llevar a sus hermanos."(C'mon. Were going to bring him to his brothers.)

Out side the building, the turtles rested from taking out so many Kraang. They had finally calmed down when it hit them. "Guys. Where's Raph?" asked Leo. Their eyes widened as realization hit them like a ton of bricks. Just as they were going to run off, a voice stopped them. " Um... excuse me? I think this is yours." The three turtle brothers turned to face a young girl with a grey t-shirt and a pair of light grey mickey mouse shorts. Big brown eyes hid behind a pair of black framed glasses. Her hair was a huge, black, curly, mess. Behind her stood two boys. One was slightly smaller than the girl. Raven black hair, sticking out in the oddest way. Big blue eyes with fairly tanned skin. The other was much taller than the girl and boy. Tall and lean with light brown curls. His skin was fairly pale compared to the other two. They both held the missing mutant turtle. "Yes. He's ours. Thank you for returning him." said Leo to the young girl. Smiling the girl turned around and started to walk away when she yelped in pain. All four mutant turtles (Yes Raph woke up while they returned him.) looked over towards the young girl now being held by her buddies. "What's wrong?" asked Donnie, making his way over to the girl. The girl removed her hand from her arm which was covering a wound she had received from the fall. "It doesn't look too bad but I should take you to my lab where I can fix you up." said Donnie offering a hand to help her up. "O-o-ok." stammered the girl. Leo removed that manhole cover. In went Mikey who was then followed by Donnie. Before the girl went down, she stopped and took a step back. "I'll go with you guys if my friends go too." Just before Leo could answer her, Raph sighed loudly and said "Gees could you ask for anything more?" Scolding him, Leo looked towards the girl and agreed with her demands. The girl smiled and gestured for the boys to go down. They hesitated but went down. They were followed by the girl and later Raph, leaving Leo to close the cover.

"There you go. All set." Said Donnie, finishing on wrapping Mikaela's arm. "Thanks" she said, moving her arm around as she examined it. "How rude of our selfs we never introduced ourselfs right guys?" Said Donnie. "Donnie's right." said Leo. "Hello. My name is Leonardo and these are my brothers: Michelangelo"

"Hhheeeyyyy."

"You've met Donatello."

"H-hi."

"...And the one and only Raphael."

"Sup."

"Wait aren't those the- ugh" said Juan before he was interrupted when receiving a hit in the stomach." Wow. What cool names." said Mikaela. "Well I believe its our turn. My name is Mikaela. This is Juan," She said pointing to the raven haired boy. "and Angel" she said jabbing her thumb towards the curly haired boy. "Well from the look of your situation you three don't have a place to stay so do you mind if we ask our father if you could stay here?" asked Leo. "Not at all." responded Mikaela. "Perfect. We'll be Right back." And off went the four brother leaving the children alone. "Why did you punch me? What did I do?" asked Juan. "Not much. Just nearly blowing our cover." said Mikaela. "We can't let them know we're from a different dimension nor that we know who they are." clarified Mikaela. " This is our little secret. If they find out, we have to leave. Understood?" "Understood." answered the boys. "From this night forward we begin a new life. A life with Ninja Turtles as our friends." "My most hated dream come true." complained Juan.

 **Author note:**

 **Well here I give you the first chapter of my first fanfiction. I really hope you like it. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mikaela woke up the next morning, looking around the room she was in extremely confused. Suddenly last nights events hit her like a truck. Once she remembered why see was in a strange room, Mikaela got up and looked at herself in the mirror that hung from the wall. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were hardly open and slightly red due to lack of sleep. She regretted staying up to 3:30 a.m. After Donnie had finished patching her up and introducing themselves to not only the turtles, but also to Master Splinter, everyone went to sleep except her who couldn't fall asleep. They went to sleep at around 1:45 and she managed to fall asleep around 3:20 - 3:30. It was now only 7 and she was as tired as ever. Finally, after getting lost various time due to not remembering how to leave the dormitory area, Mikaela managed to find the kitchen. Once she entered, her nose was welcomed to the smell of pancakes and bacon. Looking around her eyes landed on various plates served with stacks of pancakes, different amounts of bacon strips, and scrambled eggs. "Good morning sleepy head." said Mikey. "Mornin'." mumbled Mikaela as she rubbed her eyes. After her followed the remaining brothers filed in. " Hey-ooo. I think you could use a hairbrush. And a shower" said Leo. "You can say that again." said Mikaela. "C'mon. I'll show you to the bathroom and... wait you don't have any clean clothes." noticed Leo. "I think Casey left some clothes the last time he came." said Raph. " He left his sweaty gym clothes. He washes that once a week. We can't give her that." answered Donnie. " C'mon. It can't be that bad." said Raph. "Raph she's a lady. We can't give her Casey's smelly gym clothes." said Leo. While all 3 argued about the clothes, Master Splinter came up behind Mikaela and put his hand over her shoulder. Startled, Mikaela turned around frightened, but let out a long sigh of relief when she found out it was the rat master. Handing her neatly folded clothes, he said " Here is some old clothes of mine when I was still human. I apologize that it is men's clothes but it shall do until we can recover your belongings." Saying a brief thanks and giving him a hug, Mikaela ran towards the bathroom where she finally managed to take a decent shower.

"...I'm just saying the bacon could have been a bit more crunchy. And did you really have to leave the egg undercooked? You know I don't like like that." complained Raph. Mikaela walked into the kitchen, her soaked wet hair dripping all over the white oversized polo that Master Splinter had lent her. Noticing her presence, the humanoid turtles turned to face her. "You. Found. Clothes? Where?" asked Leo confused. "Um... Ma-Master Splinter lent me them." answered Mikaela. She the sat down in the chair in which Mikey had set a plate of food in front of and started to eat. Once they all finished eating, Mikaela not only made sure some was left for the two still dormant boy, but also grabbed all the dirty dishes which she started to wash out of habit at the sink. The boys tried to protest, but were pushed out of the kitchen by her and not so after called by their ninja master for morning training. As Mikaela finished cleaning up the kitchen, two tired boys made their way into the kitchen. " Buenos dias. Aqui tienen. Espero que con esto despierten." (Good morning. Here you go. I hope this will help you wake up.) said Mikaela to both boys as she handed them each a plate filled with food. Mumbling thanks, both boys started to stuff their faces with the breakfast they had been provided with. "A y tambien podian haberse bañado antes de venir a comer."(You could have also taken a shower before you came to eat.) said Mikaela before she exited the kitchen. Both boys looked at each other before shrugging and continuing to eat like pigs.

* * *

"Here." said Raph, as he tossed a bag at Mikaela. Startled since he had caught her off guard, Mikaela jumped as the bag landed on her lap. Her eyes widen as she looked at her backpack. She looked up to meet Angel's and Juan's shocked eyes as well. The trio turned their heads towards Raphael. Behind him came Leo dragging three suitcases. " Our stuff." said Angel as he rummaged through the backpack. Mikaela finally took her eyes off of Raph and looked inside the backpack. Everything they had packed the night before was inside. "How did you know this was our stuff?" asked Juan, although it sounded more like a demand than a question. "Lucky guess." said Raphael, not taking his eyes off the TV. Juan was going to answer back, but was interrupted by Leo. "We may have been on the roof top of the building in front of the hotel you guys were in last night and saw what the kraang were doing. We heard you guys yell last night and remembered what room you were in so we could help you get your valuables." All three stared at him, jaws hitting the floor. "You're telling me that you could have saved us before we were carried away?!" exclaimed Juan now mad. " JUAN. Calmate hicieron todo lo possible, ok?" ( JUAN. Shut up they did everything they could do, ok?) yelled Mikaela, shutting him right up. " I'm sorry about Juan's attitude, I hope you all won't get mad at him. Trust me you get used to it after a while." apologized Mikaela. Mikey put his arm around Mikaela's shoulder,"Don't worry kid we have to handle Raph who is even worse." which thanks to that comment received a whack upside his head.

* * *

"So where do you think the rest of the people on the trip are?'' asked Angel. When the turtles left for patrol, all 3 Puerto Ricans went to Mikaela's room to talk. "I can imagine the all left in shock. Went to the airport. Got on a plane and completely forgot about us." said Juan. Mikaela sighed and leaned back against the wall. They couldn't have abandoned them. Some one had to notice.

Say yeah (yeah) lets be alone together, we could stay young forever...

All three kids jumped as Mikaela's phone rang. ''My phone!'' squealed Mikaela, as she ran towards it to see the caller ID. Once the phone was in her hands, she finally read the caller ID and her eyes widened. "Hello." she spoke into the phone. _"Mika? What's up? how come you didn't come to school today? everyone else from the trip did except you and 2 more?"  
"_Everyone was there Alice? You sure?"  
" _Yes why would I lie to my best friend?"_  
"Don't worry I just wanted to know. Did they talk about anything weird?"  
" _Naa. O wait yeah they said something about being taken by aliens, but someone then explained that it must've been a dream. Nada_ _mas_."  
"Ok well thanks Alice. I-"  
 _"Are you coming to school tomorrow?"_  
"No"  
 _"Why?"_  
"Cause... cause Juan, Angel, and I are still in NYC."  
" _Your kidding right?"  
"_Nope. Gotta go bye."  
 _"Wait don't-"_  
Mikaela hung up. She slowly turned around. "Guys." She started to say," Guys we're in the TMNT dimension."  
"Yeah it was kinda obvious already." said Juan. "No I mean the plane must have passed though a dimensional gate way leading us here. Unless we leave by plane again we can't return to OUR Puerto Rico. We'll be stuck in the fictional world." explained Mikaela, leaving the boys in shock. And that they didn't have enough already in their hands.

 **Author note:**  
 **Sorry I haven't updated. Kinda tired lately and lots of exams. I hope you like this chapter. Please comment/ review so I know if you like it. Alone Together belongs to Fall Out Boy and tmnt to nick. *kiss* Good night Everybody.**


	3. The Invasion

A few weeks passed since the whole incident and discovery of what had occurred to them. All three Puerto Ricans started to adjust to living in the sewers. The horrible stench emitted from the sewer was something that had cost them to get used to but were finally succeeding to do. All four turtles and rat master had the same problem. Master Splinter and Leo didn't have much problems when it came to adjusting having three new guests staying in their home. Mikey enjoyed having the boys around since they helped him pulling pranks and playing video games. The usual. Donnie loved Mikaela's presence in the lab. She had become his loyal assistant. Both would stay in the lab almost all day, only taking breaks to use the bathroom and eat which Mikaela usually forced him to do. Although at first he was annoyed by Juan and Angel's constant noise, he learned to work with it. Raphael was the only one that didn't like their presence. He was suspicious about to them. Not freaking out when they first saw them. Knowing so much about them especially their enemies. Constantly talking in a foreign language behind their backs. For all they know those three could be working for Shredder and planing an attack on them. He just wish they could ditch those three.

"Hey guys I just ordered the pizzas. I'm gonna wait for them. " said Mikaela, grabbing her phone to leave. "Wait you can't go alone. You don't know your way around the sewers you'll get lost. " said Donnie, who had just left the lab to get some water. "If only she would..." muttered Raph while he read his comic. Donnie glared at him. "You should go with her Raph. After all, you're the only one not busy. "

Not having a clever comeback, Raph finally gave in. " Fine. I'll go. Come on. " and off went both teens.

None had talked to each other until they reached the sewer grate where they were to pick up the boxes. Both stayed silent until Raphael decided to speak. " How do you know some much about us?"

"Huh?" asked Mikaela since she was spaced out at that moment.

" How do you know so much about us?" repeated Raph.  
"Dude all I know is what you guys have told my "friends" and I , nothing else. " said Mikaela.

"Well how do you know so much about Shredder?" asked Raph.

"Are you interrogating me?" said Mikaela, trying to sound offended so Raph would feel bad.

"Maybe. Now answer. " snapped Raph.

Mikaela's face darkened. " I heard about him over the news and looked up some info on him. That's all. " she said as she sat down across from him.

Raph noticed how mad she was. " Look I'm sorry if I offended you, but I just wanted to know, ok? I'm just very protective of my brothers and I don't trust very easily. " Raph apologized.

Mikaela's face softened. " I'm also sorry. I should have gotten mad at you like that."

Both shook hands and waited for the pizza. Once it arrived, both left and spent the whole way talking and laughing about random stuff.

 _le time skip to a few days later_

Days had passed since Raph and Mikaela went on that pizza run that changed their perspective towards each other. Each would now talk to the other and glaring at them was a thing of the past. Today had been a normal day. Everyone woke up, ate breakfast, the turtles would train with Master Splinter while the humans watched TV, played videogames, or used their electronics. Mikaela sat in the background as Juan and Angel sat much closer to the TV (Like Leo) to watch Long, Long Ago. Mikaela, not being a fan would constantly look away and observe the lairs walls. Suddenly the sound of arguing rang in her ears. Mikaela strained her hearing and tried to focus on the conversation that was being held in Donnie's lab. Her eyes widened when she realized when she had heard that argument. "Tipo." (Guys.)  
"Que?" (What?)  
"Buscen sus cosas." (Get your things.)  
"Porque?" (Why?)  
"Porque va a occurir la invasion." (Because the invasion is going to occur.)  
The boy's eyes widen when they heard and went off to get their things with Mikaela.

* * *

*thunk*  
Mikaela dropped her backpack on the floor beside Juan and Angel's. Relaxed cause everything was going to be ok, Mikaela let out a sigh and sat down on the couch next to the boys. The turtles had finished the conversation and now sat in the living room as well. Dropping herself onto the so called couch, Mikaela finally found a moment of peace. Suddenly feeling a presence next to her, Mikaela opened her eyes to come face-to-face with Donnie. "What are you doing?"  
"Don't know. Just wanted to annoy you."  
"It seems as if I'm rubbing off on you."  
"You can say that again sister."  
Mikaela rolled her eyes. She and Donnie had become such close friends. Mikey would sometimes even call them twins. Turning to watch the TV with the rest of the mutant family, Mikaela finally found a moment of tranquility. That all went to waste when April came panting into the lair, holding Irma by the wrist. "- explain to me why you brought a stranger into the lair?!" said Splinter. Mikaela silently signaled the Spanish speaking boys to follow her towards the backpacks. Just as they had set the bags onto their backs, a huge piece of debris flew over their heads nearly decapitating them. Rotating their heads to face the direction in which the debris was sent from only to find more chunks of either metal or cement hurdling in their direction. Angel and Juan managed to dodge the garbage, but Mikaela wasn't lucky enough. A few pieces managed to hit her not causing major damage but enough to make her dizzy and slightly bleed. Grabbing her, Juan and Angel carried her to Mr. O'niel's house in which April, Mikey, and Donnie were headed to.

"Ouch. Owwww- Juan stoooop." whined Mikaela. "Stay still." ordered Juan as he applied disinfectant onto Mikaela's scrapes. " I can't it burns." hissed Mikaela as she slightly squirmed. They had arrived to the apartment half an hour ago and were riding out the invasion there. Raph and Casey entered the door, pressed themselves against it, and dropped onto the floor panting. After examining the room, Raph spoke up. "Where's Leo?"  
Before anyone could answer, Leo fell through the window. The humans and mutants that occupied the room ran towards him. Raph grabbed Leo and was followed by the others to Mr. O'Niel's hippie van. They almost managed to escape until April's father was sprayed with mutagen turning into a kraang mutant. The teens drove away so they wouldn't get caught. Once reaching a good distance, Casey drove into a alley. The turtles and April got off. "We're going back to the lair to get Master Splinter." said Raph. "I'll stay here with Leo and the others and see if I can find my dad and sister." said Casey before driving off.

Mikaela's P.O.V.  
We drove a few blocks before stopping in front of a building. "You two stay with Leo. Angel come with me." ordered Casey. "No. Let me come and Angel can stay here." I said, pushing Angel into the van and going after Casey. " You sure you can walk? Your pretty beat up and I don't want you to get dizzy." asked Casey somewhat worried. " I'm fine lets go."  
Bursting into the apartment, Casey frantically looked for his relatives. I was impressed. Most people believe that he'd live in a torn down apartment because his dad is an alcoholic in the comics. This apartment was actually like any other. Nice clean living room with beige walls and a brown couch. A kitchen with a white countertop and white cabinets. Walking down the halls trying to find Casey, I passed several rooms. A few doors were closed which I could imagine were the masters and bathroom. The only one open was a pink one which belonged to his sister. I finally found Casey in his own. His room was nice. Light blue with a bunch of hockey posters hung up. Sports equipment every were. Over the dresser hung a goalie stick. It sort of reminded me of Casey's room in the 2003 series back at his farmhouse. Noticing my presence, he sung a bag over his shoulder and grabbed my wrist. "They're not here. lets go."  
Back in the van, we drove a few blocks until we came face to face with Kraang Prime. Bashing into him, we gathered the others and escaped to April's farmhouse were we knew we would have to stay a while. On our way there, I looked out the window as I gathered my thoughts. What would be of our lives now? How are Angel, Juan, and I going to get back to our dimension? What will happen next? Our lives have gotten so weird I fear what might happen next.

 **Authors note:  
OMG. I finally finished this chapter. Don't worry I didn't abandon you guys. Hope you like this chapter although I feel its a tad sloppy. I'm so tired... Until next time. Late Merry Christmas and early Happy New Years!**


	4. Within the Woods

_Dear diary,  
Its been 3 months since the invasion. Leo is still in coma and we're not sure if he will ever come out. Raph watches him 24/7 . Its just like the 1990 movie just swapped. How cute! Donnie is trying to find some way to help Leo recover. Mikey tries to help out but ends up failing. The rest stayed the same. I, on the other hand, feel depressed. My friends are suffering after the "loss "of their father. Juan, Angel, and I might never see our families again and end up stuck in this dimension for the rest of our lives. I don't know what to do with my life._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mikaela finished writing in her diary and stared at the ceiling. So much had happened, causing her so much stress, that she had to take it off. Writing was one way. Rubbing her eyes and giving a sigh, Mikaela got out of bed. Placing her diary in a safe place, she exited her room. She groggily walked down the hall, although it looked as if she were to fall face forward any minute. She was fully awoken when Raphael yells for everyone to come up.

Everyone entered the bathroom to see how Leo was. Mikey, excited to find out that his eldest brother was alive, gave Leo a bear hug and ended up being pried off. Raph and donnie grabbed him and carried him towards the living room.

Mikaela 's pov.  
When Leo was safely seated on the sofa, donnie  
Gave him the mutagenic medicine he had been working on those past 3 months. " This medicine tastes like should go out of me instead of in." He said. O man. That new voice of his sounds so manly and sexy. "Ummm thanks?" Said Leo awkwardly. I shot up, blushing in embarrassment. " I'd be apologizing, but what I said was true." I blurted out out, confidently. Everyone in the room stared at me as if I was crazy, then looked away. " Aha. Well, Leo, I'm sorry but the medicine will help you recover." said Donnie. April informed Leo about what happened these last 3 months. When she said that Raph never left his side, Leo shot up and looked at us with wide eyes, impressed. After Leo settled in, raph managed to convince him to go for a walk in the woods. I had a bad feeling when they left. Half an hour later they returned because Leo puked. I knew something bad was going to happen to them.

No pov.  
Hours had passed and Raph still hadn't come back with the fire wood he said he was going to look for. The teens started to get worried. " Ok we'll split up to find raph. April and Casey, you'll be the first group. Juan and Angel, you'll be the second. Mikey, Donnie, and Mikaela will be the third." Ordered Leo. " But what about you Leo?" asked April. "I'll stay here incase he comes back."

* * *

At the east side of the woods, Juan and Angel walked down a dirt path. "We have to leave this dimension. " said Juan. "Why?" asked Angel, rather confused. "Because the more we are here, the more Mikaela will bond with them and the more she'll want to stay." snapped Juan, hoping to send his point to Angel's brain. Angel processed what Juan said and understood what he meant, but still sided with Mikaela. " But they treat us nice here. we have friends close to our age and we don't need to fuss over school. Why can't you just relax and wait till the time is right?"  
" No I can't. If you haven't noticed those so called "friends" are freaks whom we shouldn't even have to talk to. All I want is to go back home where I can actually relax." said Juan at his last attempt, which was the one that shut Angel right up. "So what do we do to separate Mikaela from fantasy? " asked angel. "We get her a boy friend." answered Juan. "Who'd date such a crazy weirdo like her?" said Angel. "With my good looks she'll totally come back down to Earth." Said Juan, confidently.  
"Woo woo woo woo. Dude she knows you too well. She isn't gonna date you." said Angel. " You told me that she liked me in the 5 th grade. Maybe I can make her like me again like so many years ago." said Juan, mentally forming his plan. "Yeah, but that was like three years ago dude. She's not gonna fall that easily." said Angel, not wanting Juan to play with his closest friend. "Don't worry. I can do this." Juan answered confidently, finally finishing his plan.

* * *

On the west side of the woods, Donnie, Mikey, and Mikaela walked, searching for Raph. "Raph. RAPH." yelled Mikey. "I'm worried guys. What if he got lost? Or got eatten by a rapid squirrel?"  
"I don't think that. No." said Donnie, annoyed." I'm just freaking that Casey and April went off on their own. Alone."  
"Why. Cause they forgot a compass?" asked Mikey, confused. Mikaela facepalmed in the back. " No genius. What happens when two teens who like each other go out alone into the woods?" said Donnie, even more annoyed. "Ummmm... they get eaten by squirrels?" answered Mikey, innocently. Mikaela and Donnie facepalm. "You know what, forget whatever I told you." said Donnie. "Can do!" said Mikey. They looked around until Donnie spotted something suspicious. "Hello? What's this?" he said, getting closer to it. Right in front of them stood a haunted looking shed. The door opened and closed causing shivers to go up their spines. Mikaela grabbed donnie's arm causing both to blush intensely. "Lets go in." said Mikey. "You guys first though." He said, pushing Mikaela and Donnie, causing them to fall on top of each other. Both teens were red as beats as they sat up. "Sorry." apologized Mikey and helped both up. All three teens entered the shed and started to investigate. "Hello." said Mikey as he looked around. Mikaela kept a close eye on the boys incase something happened, she could easily access them. Donnie looked around until his eyes fell on something. It was some kind of shrine for his mutagenic medicine. He stood their confused until Mikey grabbed him and pointed his flash light towards something. Mikaela turned and looked at the area. "Hello?" She said. Suddenly the figure jumped out towards her. The figure came out to be some kind of plant monster. Scared, Mikaela screamed and ran out of the shed with Donnie and Mikey hot on her heels. All three soon turned around to find that the plant monster was rooted to the ground and couldn't go after them. "I think that's Raph." said Donnie, as he observed the creature. "He's all weird and leafy looking. Like a salad!" said Mikey. Mikaela stared at him not knowing what to do. A weird rather warm sensation spread all over her body. Suddenly the moonlight was blocked out. "This isn't going to be good." muttered Mikaela.

Mikaela pov.  
I finally woke up from being knocked out, that I don't even remember happening. I looked around the room. Donnie, Mikey, and I were tied up and hung from the roof by vines. In a corner, plant Raph stared at us. I looked into his eyes. Suddenly I found myself thinking about his vibrent, neon green eyes, and his chipped plastron, and his big,fat, muscles, and... do I like him? Nononononononono I can't. Can I? Ugh I hate feelings! Suddenly the thing that tied us up came into the room with unconscious April, Jones, Juan, and Angel. "THE CREEP! I named it that." yelled/said Mikey. " April. My sweet chinchilla." said Donnie. I just rolled my eyes. How can Donnie like April? She just uses him and Casey. Whatever. I came out of my thoughts when the Creep crept over to Raph and started to drain the mutagen out of him. As soon as I noticed what was going on, I started to scream. "Nonononono. Raph. RaPH. RAPHAEL!" I started to have a breakdown. I yelled, screamed, and tried to break free from the vine cocoon the creep trapped us in. Donnie and Mikey do the same. Suddenly Leo entered the room causing me and the others to calm down. As he fought off the creep, he cut us free. When Leo cut me free, I fell on my head causing me to become unconscious. 'Why does this always happen to me when we have to fight a bad guy?! I need start training with the guys.' were my last thoughts before the world went black.

* * *

Mikaela's P.O.V.  
When I woke up, the first thing I saw were a pair of huge reddish brownish eyes. My eyes widened and I started to blush. "O so-sorry." Donnie apologized, slightly stuttering. As I sat up, I noticed that everyone was staring at me. I looked around embarrassed. "Raph's a turtle again." I said to Raph, breaking the silence. "Yeah I managed to suck the mutagen out of the creep and transport it back to Raph." said Donnie, rather happy with his work. I simply smiled. Then came an ever more awkward silence. Each person started to leave, until Donnie and I were the only ones left. I got up from the hay bed I was placed on and began to walk towards the barn door. "Mikaela, can I have a word with you?" asked Donnie. I flinched and began to backup. As I got closer, Donnie motioned me to sit down next to him. Once he saw I was comfy, Donnie began to talk. " I noticed your reaction towards the whole Raph's-mutagen-being-sucked-out-by-the-creep-thing and it wasn't exactly normal. I know you two have become good friends over these past three months, but the way you reacted was not as a friend. I was a little more." I knew I shouldn't have yelled like that, but I couldn't help it. I liked Raph. "I may or may have not just discovered that I _might_ have slight feeling towards Raph. I-I-I don't know." I confessed to Donnie. "Hey, Hey. Don't worry. your secret is safe with me." reassured Donnie, as he organized his lab before leaving. "You know, I really hope you two end up together." My head shot up. "The way he calms when your around. It's as if he were a different turtle. I don't know what you do, but don't stop." I blush and awkwardly smile. They accepted me. "Come on. Lets go back into the house and get some rest." said Donnie ushering me out of the lab and into the house.

* * *

 _... Today may have been a strange day, but to me it was one of the best.  
Sincerely,  
Mikaela._

I closed my diary and place it in a safe hiding place. I walked back to the sofa which was my bed for now. Getting comfy, I stared at the ceiling with a smile plastered to my face. Sighing, I turned out the light and went to sleep, waiting for tomorrow to come.

 **Author's note:  
Here's the latest chapter. Hope you all like it. Leave me your comments about it. You're all so amazing never forget it! Goodnight!**


	5. Chapter 5

_A week later  
" -his is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am"_

Raph softly closed the door to the room he shared with Casey only to find the rest of the family and friends in the hallway as well. " Singing woke you guys too?"  
"Yep"

 _"It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breaking  
And I've been wrong, I've been down,  
Been to the bottom of every bottle"_

"Is that, Leo?" asked Mikey. The other brothers noticed the lack of the eldest. The seven now fully awoken teens raced quietly down the stairs. Crowding at the door way, they all stared in a mixture of confused and aw. There in the kitchen stood Mikaela and Leo, listening to Nickelback, and cooking breakfast. The music filled the room.  
 _(both)  
"These five words in my head  
Scream "are we having fun yet?"_

Both teens nearly dropped the plates stacked to the top with food. Donnie and Mikey rushed over to help them. "What are you guys doing up? It's only 8 a.m.?" asked Leo. "We heard singing and decided to come down." answered Juan, casually. Leo and Mikaela raised an eyebrow. " Fine we smelt the food. Now can we eat?"

* * *

Mikaela casually hummed the song she and Leo sung less than and hour ago as she washed the dishes. Mikey dried them and set them in their respective places. "You sang pretty." said Mikey, as he placed a plate in the cabinet. Mikaela's eyes widened out of surprise. She wasn't used to be told that. " Um, thanks. Do you want me to play a song for you?" asked Mikaela, passing him a few forks. " YES PLEASE. O what should I pick? So many songs to choose from." practically screamed Mikey. Mikaela laughed and searched through her playlist to find a good song. Once she found one, she pressed play. Sk8ter boi by Avril blared from the speakers.

He was a boy.  
She was a girl.  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk.  
She did ballet.  
What more can I say?  
He wanted her.  
She'd never tell.  
Secretly she wanted him as well.  
And all of her friends stuck up their nose.  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes.

Mikaela threw the sponge into the sink and began to spin and dance around the kitchen.

He was a skater boy.  
She said, "See ya later, boy."  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.  
She needed to come back down to earth.

Mikey did the same, except he began to sing.

 _Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby.  
She's all alone.  
She turns on TV and guess who she sees?  
Skater boy rockin' up MTV.  
She calls up her friends.  
They already know.  
And they've all got tickets to see his show.  
She tags along,  
Stands in the crowd,  
Looks up at the man that she turned down._

 _He was a skater boy.  
She said, "See ya later, boy."  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a superstar  
Slammin' on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

Together, both teens began to scream/sing the song at the top of their lungs, joy flowing out of them.

 _He was a skater boy.  
She said, "See ya later, boy."  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a superstar  
Slammin' on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

 _Sorry, girl, but you missed out.  
Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now.  
We are more than just good friends.  
This is how the story ends.  
Too bad that you couldn't see...  
See the man that boy could be.  
There is more than meets the eye,  
I see the soul that is inside._

 _He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl.  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love.  
Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?_

Without the teens knowing, the rest of the friends and family began to form a group outside of the door way.

 _I'm with the skater boy.  
I said, "See ya later, boy."  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know._

 _I'm with the skater boy.  
I said, "See ya later, boy."  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know. _

Finishing the song, Mikaela and Mikey hugged to find the large group huddled in the door way. There was an awkward silence before Mikey broke it. "Thank you, thank you. We'll be here all week." He said, grabbing Mikaela by the waist. Astounded by this action, Mikaela let out a vivid shriek and blushed like crazy.

* * *

"Pass me the screwdriver." said Donnie. Mikaela rummaged through the tool box and handed Donnie the tool. " Hey curls? Hand me a soda would ya?" asked, more like commanded, Casey. Getting up once more, Mikaela dragged herself over to the mini fridge the boys had in the lab and brought a soda over to Casey. "Thanks." he said when he grabbed it. He took a huge gulp from it. " Why are you so quite? Are you simply shy or..."  
"Casey don't pressure her. She's simply reserved and prefers to keep her thoughts to herself, *mumbles* something you could learn. *mumbles*"  
Casey spat out his drink. "Excuse me?!"  
Before Donnie could respond, Mikaela yelled. "Enough you two. Stop acting so immature. Look, Casey, Donnie's correct I do like to keep my thoughts to myself," Donnie sent Casey a face. "but that doesn't mean you can go around offending him, Donnie." said Mikaela now facing Donnie, causing him to hide some of his face in his shell out of embarrassment. " I know you two are opposites,"  
"Yeah."  
"You can say that again."  
"but that doesn't mean you two can't get along. I mean look at me and my bestie. I'm quiet, studious, and love to read and write. She on the other hand, prefers TV, is pretty loud, and loves dark junk. We couldn't be more different. Yet here we are, best friends forever." lectured Mikaela. "Find something in common that doesn't cause you two to fight and bond over it. You'll see." and with that, Mikaela left Donnie and Casey, alone in the lab, thinking of what she had said.

* * *

Mikaela sighed as she shut the front door. Massaging her scalp with both hands, she made her way up to the attic. Since she didn't have her own room anymore, Mikaela was forced to find a place where she could log on and view TMNT episodes privately. Shutting the flap to the attic, Mikaela made her way to the beanbag she had made and once she was snuggly, turned on her computer. "Ok computer, tell me what's the last episode to air," thought Mikaela out loud. The first four episodes of season three appeared. Typing the name to the first episode onto the youtube search bar and pressing the first video to appear, Mikaela snuggled deeper into the comfy chair and watched the show.

* * *

FOUR EPISODES LATER  
Mikaela rocked back and forth. The episodes hadn't been the ones that caused her this. The fact that she and the other's hadn't appeared in any of them is what caused her to panic. What that mean? Were they not stuck in the TMNT show? Were they actually stuck in fan fiction? If so, who's the author? Who would read about her pathetic life? Would they understand her when she talked in Spanish? Do they ship her with someone? 'O I hope they don't ship me with Raph. That would be... ugh. I'm so confused.'  
Getting up, Mikaela hid her laptop and climbed down from the attic. 'Maybe I just need some fresh air.' she thought, opening the front door and jogging towards the tree. Setting herself under it, Mikaela managed to relax and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Juan's P.O.V.  
I was relaxing on the sofa reading one of Mikaela's books. I never thought I would sit down and read one of them, but seeing how excited she would get when she read them caused curiosity to bloom inside me and here I am, reading. Now I understand her excitement. This book was really interesting. I was getting to a good part, when something caught my eye. I noticed Raphael practically run into the den. He looked around and stared confused. "May I help you?" I asked. That seemed to get him out of his shock. " Uuuuuu. Um sorry. U Have you seen Mikaela? I've been looking for her for the past fifteen minutes and I still haven't found her."  
I was going to answer, but then I began to think. I need to set my plan in motion soon. This is my moment. " Have you checked any of the rooms? Like Donnie's? I think I heard him tell her to take a nap there just so she won't ruin her back sleeping on the sofa." Raph stood there for a few minutes as if he were analyzing what I had just said. He then nodded and ran up the stairs. Idiot. I set the book on the table and walked outside. If Mikaela wasn't inside she's probably in the lab with Donnie. As I stepped outside, Mikaela's figure caught my eye as it laid calmly under the oak tree close to the house. Smiling, I jogged over to the unconscious figure and began to lift it. "Man you weigh. I have to remember to put you on a diet."  
Setting the unconscious body onto the sofa was no easy task, but I had accomplished it. Panting, I sat down in the chair next to her, panting. Taking the book I had finally began to relax once more when Mikaela started to wake up. "W-what? How did I get inside?"  
"I brought you in."  
"Y-you did?"  
"Yeah. It was starting to get late and I don't want you to get sick."  
"T-thanks."  
I got up. "No problem." Mikaela smiled. It was odd for her to smile like that with me since I normally tend to get on her nerves. I like it. Our moment was ruined when that walking mountain of scales named Raphael walked in. "There you are. I have been looking for you all afternoon."  
"You have?" asked Mikaela, innocently.  
"Yes. I wanted to know if you could be referee for a video game contest Leo and I were going to have tonight but has been changed to tomorrow?"  
'Ugh could he be more weird and annoying?'  
"Sure I'd love to."  
'There she goes falling for his trap.'  
"Great. Wanna play video games for the rest of the afternoon? I could use the practice and it's been a while since we've hung out?"  
"Shell yeah!"  
Both sat down and plugged the game station. I exited the room and went up to mine. Angel's gonna have to clear his afternoon cause I need to complain, I mean someone who can help me with my dilemma. Those turtles aren't going to take away my freedom. I just hope to get to Mikaela before it's too late.

 **Author's note:  
Chapter 5. Wow, five chapters already. This chapter starts as little moments where Mikaela simply bonds with the boys (Btw its all in one day). Hope you like it and please leave your thoughts of it in the comments section. They work as motivation for me. This is how you remind me belongs to Nickelback and sk8ter boi belongs to Avril. *Blows kisses to all* Goodnight people.**


	6. Chapter 6: a foot too big

The morning sun came in through the window and hit Mikaela in the face. She frowned and sat up, stretching. Her bones popped into place. Ever since Leo woke up from coma, she gave him the room she was staying in and decided to sleep in the living room. Sometimes regret swarms in her thoughts, but is later eliminated when she sees Leo walking down the stairs, every day looking better than before. Getting up she made her way to the kitchen where she began to make breakfast for all in the house. She wasn't forced to, she simply enjoyed it. Placing the plates filled with food on the table made Mikaela feel so pleased and happy. Watching all eat the food and showering her with compliments also boosted her confidence. It was pretty much the same every day. Donnie and Casey were the first to finish their food and would both get up in sync. They would pass by the entrance, where Mikaela usually stood eating her own food. They would give her a quick compliment such as " Great food." or "It was delicious.". Then in unison, they would kiss her cheeks, before leaving to the barn. Second would be April. The first days when Mikaela would cook, she would compliment her and smile. But ever since Donnie and Casey give her mini pecks on her cheeks as gratitude and some what ignore her, those compliments have disappeared. Now she just walks by, attempting to ignore her. Leo and Raph usually come next. Raph helps Leo walk and even when he has finished, Raph stays until Leo has finished his meal. They leave the dining room thanking her for the meal. Mikey tends to leave last, sometimes because he eats more then the rest, or because he sticks around to help he with the dishes. Juan and Angel are always the last to finish eating, mostly because they sleep in late and eat after she's finished cleaning the kitchen. If they arrive as soon as she finishes, Mikaela will stick around and have a conversation in Spanish with them. Unfortunately, most of the time they come too late and have to reheat their food, just like that morning.

* * *

Finally finding a time to relax, Mikaela sat down with her book on what she would call her bed. From her seat, she could clearly see the scene that unfolded before her. Donnie giving April another musicbox. Mikaela shook her head as April left the room. She was disapointed over the fact that Donnie would do so much for a girl that hardly noticed him. Raphael suddenly spoke up from the door frame he laid back from. "That's just cold." He said. "You know what you need?"  
"You to leave." answered Donnie, coldly.  
"You need some forest ninjas training." said Raph enthusiastically. "Huh?"  
Donnie began to whimper and somewhat whine. "Do you guys mind if I watch? I'm kind getting bored in here." asked Mikaela. Raph was gonna answer, but was cut short when Mikey answered yes.

* * *

Mikaela P.O.V.  
I watched the boys work out. Wow they are very passionate about martial arts. Especially raph. Good God he's even more perfectionist than Leo when it comes to this. Every kick, hit, and turn were timed perfectly. His leg was at a perfect angle. His muscles were flexed. Sweat dripped down his huge muscles- wait. 'Stop it Mikaela. You shouldn't get your hopes so high. You're not his type and I highly doubt you'll ever be. Plus you don't belong here.' I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice that Leo was watching the others next to me. When I finally noticed him, I jumped. He raised an eyebrow. I looked up embarrassed and smiled. He smiled as well then went back to watch his brothers. As soon as Raph noticed, he jogged over to Leo and started a conversation with him, sorta waiting for Leo's thoughts on his sparring session. "Turtle hunt." was Leo's response. "Turtle hunt." repeated Raph, smirking. "Turtle hunt?" asked/said Mikey and Donnie worried. I tried to hold in a giggle. Raph looked over to me after hearing my giggle and smiled. Not his famous smirk . No, a real smile. I blushed and gave a mega weird smileish thing. "Wanna join us Leo?" asked Raph. "I'd love to." taking a step forward, Leo winced. "but my leg isn't going to let me." said Leo. Raph looked down. Sadness was visible on his face. He put his hand on Leo's shoulder and gave him a reinforcing smile. Then Raph turned towards his 2 younger brothers "It's basically ninja hide and seek. I'll give you a 5 minute head start. If you can't stay hidden for at least an hour, you'll have to clean out the chicken coop." explained Raph. "Not the chicken coop," protested Donnie. " it smells like cheese fossils."  
"It has spiders big enough to play the banjo. " whined mikey. I shivered at the thought of spider's. I'm aracnophobic. "Well you better get a move on." advised raph. Mikey and donnie nervously ran off. Raph looked around his surroundings while he waited.

* * *

Raph pov.  
I look around my surroundings, bored, waiting for the five minutes to be up. Yeah I'm just gonna leave, when something caught my eye. Mikaela still sat in the same place as before, staring at the floor. Curiosity took me over. "Hey mikaela." I said running up towards her. I stuck my hand out to help her get up. "Wanna join me to hunt down the others?" Her eyes lit up and she smiled, but then frowned. " I don't know how to be a ninja. I'll just be an annoyance and mess the game up. " she said sadly. Now I feel bad. " Don't worry. You don't have to do anything. You can just watch and help me out."  
"K " was Mikaela's answer as she grabbed my hand and got up.

* * *

Donnie pov.  
" O great. Raph's gonna find us in 5 secounds. " I said. Mikey and I sat on the branches of a tree thanks to the fact that we have never been in the wild. I still don't understand how Mikey's been in Jersey if we have never left the lair? Where imagination can take you. " I don't think so." said a scared Mikey. " Why woul-" I stopped at mid sentence when I looked up. " h-h-hi."

* * *

No pov.  
Raph and Mikaela ran from tree to tree hiding from the other two. Mikaela felt extremely nervous around him, causing her to nearly hit a few trees. They finally reached a clearing. Both walked to the center to get a better view. Mikaela wasn't paying attention were she was going and smashed into raph. He turned towards her and gave her an annoyed/confused look. Mikaela was about to apologize when Donnie and Mikey came running towards them. Raph rolled his eyes. "You guys don't even try to hide."  
"BIGFOOT!" Donnie and Mikey yelled in unision. "Ya right, great excuse for getting out of cleaning the coop." said Raph facing them. Mikaela turned and looked in the direction from where Donnie and Mikey had come running from. Her face went pale. Donnie, not taking his eyes off the path he and his younger brother had come running from, grabbed Raphael's shoulders and turned him so he face the path as well. There stood big foot who had just broken the top of a tree. Raph stood still in shock before grabbing his sai. "Now we're getting some real training." he said before attacking. Mikaela hid behind a tree in hopes of not being noticed. She took a peek of what was occurring. She noticed that Raph had briefly stopped fight, looked around him, and went back to resume the fight. Leaning against the tree trunk, Mikaela felt her heart go numb. He was looking for her. Mikaela looked back at the fight. As she watched, she remembered what had happened during the episode. Her eyes widened at the sudden realization. "ENOUGH!" she yelled. The group ceased fighting and stared at the young lady. Mikaela was slightly embarrassed at the attention she was receiving, but recovered quickly. " Can't you guys see that the poor thing is hurt?"  
The turtles and Bigfoot stopped fighting. "Yeah. You're right." said Donnie, examining him. As Donnie reached over to examine Bigfoot's scratches, Bigfoot pulled his arm closer to himself and whimpered. " Hey, hey. It's ok. Let me see. It doesn't look that serious, but I'd like to take you back home were I can clean you and bandage you up."  
"You can't just take bigfoot home!?" protested Raph. "Mikey?" asked Donnie. A dizzy-looking Mikey stood up. Recovering, Mikey answered. " Injured woodland creature, bring him home."  
"Sorry two to one Raph." said Donnie, before starting to walk in the direction of the farmhouse. "Wait!" yelled Raph. He walked over to Mikaela and wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders. " Mikaela never agreed to anything. So what do you say? Should he come with us or will we let him be?" Mikaela stood there for a moment to think. She finally made a choice. "Sorry Raph, but I have to agree with Donnie and Mikey. Sorry." she apologized, taking a few steps away from Raph and looking away. "That's three to one. Hi my name's Donnie."  
"I..." said Bigfoot. " I is your name, ok." said Donnie. "I... have no name." said Bigfoot, sadly." Of course you do. It's Bigfoot!" exclaimed Mikey, excitedly. "Bigfoot?" he repeated. He began to giggle.

* * *

Mikaela's P.O.V.  
Bigfoot giggle. Apparently he liked his name. Excuse me _she_ liked _her_ name. I don't know if watching the episode before was good or bad. I began to follow Donnie, Mikey, and Bigfoot back to the farm house. I watched Bigfoot. It was noticeable that she was a girl. The sway of her hips and her body shape gave it away if you looked long enough. I tried to steer away from Raph as much as possible. I felt as if I had betrayed him when I sided with Donnie and Mikey. I hoped that he wasn't mad at me. Suddenly I felt an arm slide around my waist. It felt weird. No one had ever done that to me before. I looked up to see Raph's emerald green eyes. "Sorry.'' I apologized again. "Stop apologizing. It's fine." said Raph with a smile. I smiled back as we made our way to the house.

* * *

No one's P.O.V  
Mikaela watched as April bandaged Bigfoot up. " There you go. All finished." said April satisfied with her work. Bigfoot began to ramble about how good Donnie was and how bad the Finger was. Mikaela was the only one that knew who the Finger was. She could easily tell them, but wished to not ruin the episode. "...but Donnie good man. Donnie really good." said Bigfoot before kissing him on the cheek. "But-but your a-"  
"Bigfoot a lady.'' she said, hugging Donnie. "That's great?" Donnie said, more like asked. "That. Is. Great." said Casey before he and the rest of the crew started to laugh uncontrollably. Mikaela hid a giggle.

As the days past, Bigfoot followed Donnie everywhere. And I mean EVERYWHERE. If he was watching TV and eating popcorn, she would sit him in her lap and feed the popcorn to him. If he was working in the lab, she would hover over him and watch his every move. When Mikaela hung out with Donnie, she would get jealous and try her best to separate them. Today was one of those days. Bigfoot pushed Mikaela out of the barn and shut the door right in her face. Mikaela was shocked. Bigfoot had never shut her out like that. Not really knowing what to do, Mikaela went into the house to read and forget what had just happened.

* * *

It was around six p.m. Mikaela had gotten tired of reading and started to watch Raph while he played a videogame. Suddenly he made a face as he attempted to concentrate. 'How adorable.' thought Mikaela. She was dragged out of her thoughts when Donnie rushed into the living room and hid behind the door. "Ugh. Bigfoot follows me like a love-struck puppy." he complained. "Now you know how April feels." replied Raph, not taking his eyes off the screen. Donnie was going to object, but didn't. He knew Raph was right. So Donnie simply left. "Nice way to make your younger brother to feel better." piped up Mikaela, sarcasm oozing out of her voice. Raph took his eyes away from the game and looked at Mikaela. "What are you going to expect? You know he does the same." Mikaela sighed in defeat. She looked up at the screen. "So, does that game have multiplayer?" asked Mikaela, in attempt of changing the conversation. " Yeah." said Raph. "C-can I play?" asked Mikaela shyly. " Sure." He said, handing her the extra controller. Raph set up the game and we began.

* * *

"Ha! In your face!" exclaimed Mikaela when she won. She did a little victory dance, before sitting down. Mikaela continued to rub it in Raph's face. Suddenly, Mikaela stopped and just stared into Raph's vibrant green orbs. The glare that once ruled Raphael's face was now disappearing and merely left a soft, friendly look. Mikaela leaned in closer to the adolescent turtle's face. He too copied her actions. They were a hair away from kissing. 'Closer, closer.' thought Mikaela. She had just shut her eyes. " Ehm." someone cleared their throat. Both teens pulled themselves away from each other and looked over to see whom had interrupted them. Juan leaned against the door way. "What do you want Juan?" hissed Mikaela. " I was just talking to April and she told me that you should really stop sleeping on the couch. She says it's not healthy." said Juan casually. " I did not. For all I care you can rot there." yelled April from the kitchen. "Hope you do too." yelled Mikaela back. "But seriously, you need to stop sleeping on the couch." repeated Juan, walking towards the couch. "But where will I sleep?" asked Mikaela. "Well-"  
" You can bunk with me."  
Mikaela and Juan turned towards Raph. " I don't think Donnie would mind." he said, some what shy. "Ok that sounds good. Thanks!" said Mikaela, hugging him. Juan left the room. "Great my plan failed again. I must try another time."

* * *

Mikaela slid into Raphael's bed. They had discovered a few minutes ago what had happened with Bigfoot, something Mikaela already knew. Mikaela wore a light blue night gown, which was odd since she preferred a pair of Casey's old pants and a t-shirt. She pulled the blanket over her just as Raph entered the room. To Mikaela he looked strange. He didn't have his gear nor his mask. He looked naked. "Donnie's cooped up in the lab. Won't come to sleep until later." explained Raph as he lied down next to Mikaela. She turned over to look at him. He had his hands behind is head, looking at the ceiling. " You ok?" She asked him, placing her hand on his bicep. "Yeah, just tired." he said. " Get some sleep. You need it." She said before going to sleep. Raph smiled while looking down at her. Kissing her forehead, Raph carefully wrapped his arm around her, held her close, and fell asleep together.

 **Author's note:  
LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! So tired from typing it. I really you guys like it. Haven't been able to update thanks to school, but I hope to. Thank you for your review Maisiethegamer15. It gave me so much motivation. Which got ruined by school. But until next time, GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY! **


	7. Chapter 7: Wierd Girl tension

"I understand nothing."  
Mikaela closed the curtain and sat down. Letting out a long sigh, she stared at the ceiling deep in thought. If she hadn't seen the next episode, she would have been shipping Apritello so hard. Except she did. And now knew the truth behind April's little plot. Mikaela observed as April made her way to the kitchen. Waiting a few seconds, Mikaela got up and followed her. Leo watched the scene unfold from the loveseat he was resting on. As Mikaela walked by him, Leo grabbed her wrist. "Don't do anything stupid." Mikaela simply nodded and walked in the direction of the kitchen. Leo shook his head and hoped she wouldn't.  
Angel's P.O.V.  
"HOW DARE YOU INSINUATE-"  
"I'M NOT INSINUATING ANYTHING, I'M SAYING THE TRUTH."  
"I LIKE DONNIE, as a friend of course."  
"YET YOU CARRY HIM AND CASEY ON AS IF YOU ARE GOING TO CHOOSE ONE IN THE FUTURE."  
The yelling wouldn't cease. It had been a good 30 minutes since the yelling began, who knows since when they began talking. I rolled my eyes and stared at the TV. Raph and Juan where playing a videogame, which Raph was clearly winning, Mikey was outside with the chickens, Donnie and Casey are in the barn, and Leo was next to me, shaking his head. "I told her not to get riled up." he said to no one in specific. "I tell her all the time. It's nice to hear someone else say it." Leo chuckled. I pulled a deck of cards from my pocket. "Do you know how to play bullshit?"  
No One's P.O.V.  
"-and then she kissed me. Can you believe it!" boosted Donnie excitedly. "My first kiss with the girl I love." Casey shook his head. "Enjoy it. Highly doubt any other girl is going to do the same." Donnie turned away, knowing it was true. Suddenly Casey stopped working. "Donnie."  
"Yeah?"  
"She's playing us."  
Donnie turned around with an annoyed/ confused look on his face. "What do you mean?"  
"A few weeks ago, I talked to April and said that you were a nice guy and if she didn't choose me, that I wanted her to be with you. But she said that she wanted me. That I was her man." Donnie stared at Casey as he finished. "You think I'm a nice guy? After all I did to you?"  
"Well yeah. You know after spending so much time with you I guess I found out you're not that bad."  
Donnie smiled. He then lowered his gaze as he thought. "Here's an idea Jones. Let's act like we normally do around her just so she won't get suspicious that we know. But let's call a truce." Casey smiled as he shook Donnie's extended hand. "Truce. I'm thirsty. Wanna get some wake up from the fridge?"  
"Sure Jones."  
Donnie got up and walked towards the barn door where Casey waited for him. Together they opened the door. Before they could set a foot outside, both boys were pushed in by the rest of the turtle/human crew. Shutting and locking the door behind them, Leo turned around. "Can we stay with you? We can't stand the yelling anymore?''  
"So much colorful language." said Mikey as he rocked back and forth in a corner. "That was nothing compared to what she was saying in Spanish. I still can't believe she knew those words." Said Juan as he sat next to Mikey. This caused Mikey to rock faster and whimper.

Two days passed since April and Mikaela fought, though from the look of it, no one would have guessed that they had fought. Yeah, they weren't the best-est of friends but they didn't show so much hate for each other as they used to. It surprised the others what a fast recovery both girls had had. The rest of the gang had asked them how they had calmed down so easily, but they would simply reply "It's a girl thing."  
"Bullshit." Said Leo before turning over the card Angel had placed on the pack. Angel groaned as he took the pack adding more cards to his own. "How do you know when I lie?" Angel asked Leo. "Lucky guess." Was Leo's final answer as he placed his card. "You two have become quite good friends have you?" asked Donnie as he walked over. The pair nodded. "C'mon Leo. It's time for you to take your medicine and take a nap." Leo groaned, but with the help of Angel and Donnie, he managed to get up.  
Angel shuffled the cards, somewhat sad that he had no one to play with at the moment. He'd play with Juan, but he was flirting with Mikaela. Mikey and Raph were playing a video game. April was with Mikaela in the kitchen. Casey was in the barn working on his car. And Leo just went to sleep while Donnie took care of him. Angel sighed. Although he liked it here, something he wouldn't admit out loud, these were the moments that made him miss being with his family and friends at school. The sound of heavy footsteps got him out of his trance. Lifting his head, Angel could see the gaped toothed turtle make his way down the stairs. 'Someone to play with.' Thought Angel, excitedly. "Hey Donnie." Donnie turned around." Yeah?"  
"Wanna play cards?"  
"I'm kind of busy…"  
"O. Ok don't worry." Replied Angel sadly. Pushing his curls out of his face, Angel began to make a house out of cards, only to have it fall. Donnie stared at the sad scene that unfolded before him. Knowing it was going to delay his work, Donnie sat down in front of Angel. "What do you want to play?"

* * *

 _"Mika nunca te he dicho cuan buena tu estas?"_ *  
Mikaela turned around, her face bright red out of anger and embarresment. _"Dejate de cosas Juan. Tu y yo sabemos que yo no soy una de esas."_ ("Stop it Juan. You know I'm not like that.") Juan got up from the chair he sat in and got closer to Mikaela, wrapping his hands around her waist. "Come on Mika. _Tu sabes que te caigo bien."_ ("You know you like me.") Mikaela pushed Juan away. "What do you think you're going to get out of me by flirting. A portal? Look Juan, keep your hands to yourself and in the meantime help me with the chores." Said Mikaela, handing him a towel. Juan frowned and began to wipe down the table. 'ok. Maybe flirting with her like that wasn't the best move." Thought Juan. 'On with plan B.'

*I don't have an exact translation so just to make it clear, Juan was hitting on her. Completely checking her out since that tends to be what he is known to do back in Puerto Rico.

 **Author's note:**  
 **OMG! ?It's been almost 2 months since I've updated and entered. I had made a promise to myself that I wouldn't enter anything electronic for forty days (mainly fan fiction) and a few weeks back my promise finally ended so I'm sorry for no updates. Sorry if it's short and there was no interaction with Mikaela and Raph. This chapter was dedicated to the relationships between other characters. Tell me what you think and well, Good day/ Night to all. Sorry for not updating.**


End file.
